


Sharing a Face with a demon

by ParksarTheConquerer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: frisk is in for a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParksarTheConquerer/pseuds/ParksarTheConquerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara, the homicidal maniac, killed everyone. Again and again and again and again. Until they finally got bored and gave control back to Frisk. Only now when Frisk goes through the Underground they remember. Every last monster remembers their encounters with Chara and Frisk is the one who has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While in the Ruins, it had not been too hard. Most of the Whimsums just fled at the sight of Frisk and the Froggits and Loox you could easily run away from. then they arrived at Toriel's house. She had not been there to greet Frisk when they entered the ruins this time around. Frisk peeked through the window to see her with her book in her lap, but she was not reading it. Instead she was gazing into the fire place with a far-off melancholy gaze. Frisk hoped she would not be home when they arrived. That way they could just walk straight through to the exit. Now they had to be sneaky. They had no idea how to deal with Toriel in a fight without hurting her, and they had no idea how she would react to them being there.

Frisk very slowly opened the front door and crept in as quietly as possible. they kept their body pressed up against the wall as they slinked along the wall. Fortunately the stairs weren't far from the entrance. They slid down the banister to move quickly and quietly. Once they set foot on the basement floor they took off running, and collided straight into the wall. They had forgotten how dark the basement was without Toriel's fire magic lighting the halls. Apperently the sound of them bumping into the wall alerted their presence, because when they opened their eyes the light in the room was increasing with an orange glow. Frisk turned around suddenly and threw themselves against the wall with a terrified expression adorning their features as they saw Toriel coming down the stairs with her little flames dancing around her.

She stared at Frisk with wide, shocked eyes Frisk could only stare back. Both tense and waiting for the other to make the first move. Toriel had never been one to resort to violence when deemed unnecessary, but if anything made violence necessary Frisk was sure it would be what she perceived as the homicidal murder child standing before her. Frisk could only think of one thing to do. Run as fast as they possibly could toward the exit. Toriel took after them.

Frisk remembered when Toriel realized who she was really protecting when she prevented Chara from leaving, likely that's what she thought she was going to do now. A flame whizzed past Frisk's head. They squeaked and tried to push themselves faster down the long corridors, which was hard to do when they were going top speed. Another flame nicked their heal. They where sent tumbling forward and crashed into the door they were searching for. Frisk flipped themselves over and looked up at Toriel holding a ring of flames over her head. Frisk looked absolutely pathetic, trembling on the ground, with tears readying themselves at the edges of their eyes. Toriel was not expecting that. She hesitated. Frisk scrambled in an awkward crab walk to the side, enough to be at an angle where the could push the door open and slam it behind them after they slipped through.

Frisk panted in the cool air, legs shaking. Well, they made it out of the ruins, only the rest of the underground to go. Frisk looked around. It was the end of Snowdin Forest, same as always. A single path lined with pine trees on both sides leading to Sans's Sentry station, the bush right by the door with Alphys's camera watching them, the huge branch that would shatter a while after they passed over it. Frisk felt their stomach drop. Not only was Alphys alerted to their presence and likely calling up Undyne right now, but Sans was likely going to jump out and kill them the second they took down the path. There was no way he would wait and give you the chance to rack up some love. Frisk shuffled off the path into the trees thinking if they stayed hidden they might be able to get to Snowdin with out Sans noticing them, This would prove difficult as the twigs an leaves off of the beaten path snapped and crunched beneath their feet with every step, risking them being heard if not seen.

Frisk hurried as fast as they could through the trees, soon they found themselves near the clearing where the Sentry Station lie. Maybe they could hide in Sans's station, that was the place he was least likely to be after all. No such luck, though as Frisk felt gravity reverse on them and were sent flying through the trees and crashed into one of the pillars of Papyrus's poorly constructed gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk scrambled around to face the skeleton that found them, already hyperventilating in panic at the furious looking Sans.

"Back for more, huh?" He ground out, "Well this time I'm not going to let it get that far." Frisk struggled with all their might against the force pushing them against the gate. They managed to shift ever so slightly so that they were no longer being supported by the pillar and said force sent them flying into the clearing where the sentry station was. Sans let up on the blue magic and regular gravity had Frisk crashing into the ground. they didn't have a second to react He trudged over to frisk and took a fist full of hair, yanking them forward off the ground and with his other hand glowing blue he summoned an array of pointed bones, all aimed at Frisk's head.

"SANS," Papyrus arrived at Sans's station, just like he always did at this point in the previous timelines to begin scolding him. Although unbeknownst to frisk, this timeline his nagging was less about capturing a human and more about being caught alone with one. With the memories of the past timeline everyone had become more tense and skittish at the thought of a human arriving in the underground, rather than hopeful for the final soul.

At the sound of his brother's voice Sans tensed up and gave a frightened look off in his direction. He did not let go of Frisk, but the distraction was enough for them to wiggle free and go bolting towards Papyrus. Sans quickly sent a few bones flying after them, and they missed by a wider and wider margin as Frisk got closer to his brother. "IS THAT-?" Papyrus seemed to realize what was going on, before he could react Frisk fell back onto the ground, the momentum had them skidding through his long legs and then they spun around and jumped on his back and literally pulled the wool over his eyes with the sleeves of their striped sweater blocking his sight. "SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Papyrus brought his hands up to try and pull Frisk off, but they kicked at his arms with their feet. 

Frisk had all their determination set on sticking to Papyrus, knowing that Sans wouldn't want to attack them knowing a bone thrown through Frisk's back would also go through Papyrus's skull. It felt dirty using Papyrus as a living shield, but on the other hand they wanted to live, and they didn't see any other way that would be happening without Papyrus there. The only problem was Frisk had no exit strategy. They could see Sans glaring at them with so many different emotions warring on his face it actually made it hard to tell what he was feeling, but Frisk was sure the second they they moved away from Papyrus they would find themselves impaled.

This was worrisome, Frisk couldn't spend the rest of their life living on Papyrus's shoulders, it looked like they wouldn't be able to spend the next five minutes on his shoulders as Papyrus finally stopped reaching for their arms and grabbed at their kicking feet instead. Papyrus hoisted Frisk off of him by their legs and ended up holding them upside down in front of him. "IT'S THE HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled, nearly dropping Frisk, his arms trembled slightly with the memory of having his rib-cage cave in by the crushing blows of Chara's leather gloves, but his shaking subsided when he realized the upside down human was doing the same. The cold emotionless glare his memories held of this child were replaced by their current expression of sheer terror. Frisk was certain he would toss them aside and let Sans finish them off so they wouldn't have to fear the little demon child anymore, but that is not what happened.

"WHAT'S WRONG HUMAN?" Papyrus gently righted in his arms so they were more comfortable and no longer upside down. Papyrus, even after his optimism and kindness literally got him killed in the last timeline, was not hesitant to give Frisk another chance. Frisk was overcome with relief, remembering that when after facing Chara his dying words where that he still believed in them. Oh, thank the sweet merciful gods for this precious cinnamon roll! Sans on the other hand was looking at him with shock and dread. Papyrus's ability to always see good in people was one of the things he loved about his brother, but this was going too far! The kid had already killed him when he showed them mercy once already! And yet Papyrus still held on to the belief that anyone could change for the better.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked. The relief was so overwhelming that Frisk started crying and grabbed on to Papyrus in a desperate hug. "SANS, MAYBE I GOT THROUGH TO THEM LAST TIME. I DON'T THINK THEY WANT TO BE BAD ANYMORE!" 

Sans could not believe that this was happening.


End file.
